


True Love

by XxRazorgirlxX



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, A knight of the Seven Kingdoms, Dunk and Egg
Genre: M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxRazorgirlxX/pseuds/XxRazorgirlxX





	True Love

Dunk and Egg : True Love

He married for love. That’s what everyone says. But she knows the truth. Her husband’s heart belong to another, to someone she could never compare too. Bertha never thought of herself as a weak woman, she never allowed herself to be weak. Women died when they are weak, that much she had learned during her time in King’s Landing.  
Through her window she was able to see the Lord commander of the Kingsguard ,Ser Duncan the Tall ,talking with her husband.  
It only took one look and someone smart enough to notice the way her loving husband look at the tall knight. The king looked at Duncan like the was everything. Pure and honest, filled to the brim with utter devotion. As though the world around him had vanished and only the tall knight was left.  
Suddenly the tall knight notice that the Queen was staring at them and he respectfully bowed for her . Even though he knows that he doesn’t need too.  
When her husband turned around he gave her a loving smile and waved at her, she waved back.  
She know true love when she saw it.


End file.
